Data communication networks operate computer systems to provide various data services. The data services include internet access, media conferencing, file access, messaging, content delivery, and the like. The computer systems process virtual network elements to forward data packets for the data services. The different data services are associated with the virtual network elements that provide their services. The different data services are also associated with Access Point Names (APNs), Virtual Private Networks (VPNs), network addresses, user names, and other service metadata.
The computer systems implement Network Function Virtualization (NFV) data processing environments using hypervisor software and context switching circuitry. The NFV environment distributes the execution of the virtual network elements across various processing time cycles. The processing time cycles each have a repeating set of dedicated processing times. The context switching provides the executing virtual network element with its own context data while usually hiding the context data of the other processing time cycles. Some network elements execute during mutually exclusive processing time cycles with context switching to maintain physical isolation. The virtual network elements are installed, executed, and transferred as new data services and networking technologies are implemented. A complex and dynamic virtual network element environment is the result.
Unfortunately, the NFV systems do not provide efficient and effective systems and methods to validate the trust of NFV parameters for individual communication devices based on the actual execution of the virtual network elements.